


Worthy

by Roche715



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roche715/pseuds/Roche715
Summary: His whole focus is on her. He follows the rhythm of each deep breath she takes, is warmed by the heat that radiates from underneath her skin. His palm cups the side of her head, fingertips weaved through silken strands, holding them in place and out of the way.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Worthy

His whole focus is on her. He follows the rhythm of each deep breath she takes, is warmed by the heat that radiates from underneath her skin. His palm cups the side of her head, fingertips weaved through silken strands, holding them in place and out of the way. 

“Scully…” He catches her attention, stretches his hand, swipes a thumb over to her cheekbone and presses upwards. 

The wet slurp of her mouth coming off his cock is crass. Especially here in her living room, where everything is soft and muted and Scully-like. 

She looks up at him, questioning, furrowed brows displaying petulance at his interruption. He understands her confusion. He’s showing a surprisingly level of coherence given the circumstance, owing to the time spent between her bed sheets not long ago. Usually, by this point, he’d be down to single syllables. 

The thumb on her cheek slides down, nestles into the divot between her nose and top lip. He swirls in the viscous mix of fluids that coat the bottom half of her face, skates back and forth over the plushness of her lips. Tugs them open, watches the strings of saliva and precum bridge and snap as they part, stares at the red inside of her mouth. She pokes her tongue out, chases after the finger, sucks it in to the first knuckle. Drags her tastebuds over loops and arches.

He marvels at her then, her eyes peering up at him. The softness in her gaze that tells him she does this not out of obligation, but out of want, maybe even need. The need to please him, but even more than that. The need to show him that he’s worthy, in all the ways he thinks he isn’t, that he deserves her attention, her devotion, her love. She’s worked hard to make him understand, in moments like these and others, and each time he’s left feeling amazed and breathless. 

With a pop of air, he pulls his finger out of her mouth and returns the hand to the side of her head, fingertips back to the hair at the base of her neck. She takes this cue, smiles up at him before sinking her head back into his lap. He breathes in and breathes out, settles into the couch, and lets her turn him into a quivering mass of nerves that only knows her love and affection.


End file.
